


Smiling days

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, happy goro zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: Goro now have a family, with Sae and Makoto, and they can finally have a peaceful holiday.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 30





	Smiling days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Happy Goro Zine, thank you for letting me join ;u; Akechi deserves all kind of happiness.

Sitting with Makoto and Sae is now something normal, but to travel on the bullet train with them was the first time. The chairs were in front of each other and he was sitting next to Makoto. He looked at her and she was texting on the cellphone, it’s probably Haru. While Sae was revising some papers for a case. Two years had passed after the entire Phantom Thieves matter and the turn his life took. When he was free from the hospital and agreed to do therapy, Sae took him. Many misunderstandings, fights and self hate happened, but now they were like a small family.   
Sometimes he can’t believe it.  
“Ren sent me a text saying for you to answer him.” Makoto suddenly said.  
He was so out of reality that he wasn’t paying attention to his cellphone. He opened the text of his boyfriend and it was him asking if they were already traveling, if he took all of his medicine with him and wishing for a good trip.  
He smiled. Goro also never thought he would have a boyfriend, especially someone so special. And adding to that, they would be boyfriends even after everything that happened. Sometimes he couldn’t believe all of this happiness and the urge to cry is huge. But now they were in public and going to a small adventure. He never went outside Tokyo before and with Sae and Makoto it will be even better. He can’t wait.

After a few hours in the train, Sae finally finished her work and will have four days free. Makoto and Goro were very demanding for her to do that, and will be the first time of vacations with him, so she did her best and didn’t accept a no from her boss. Sae knows she is one of the best and deserved time off with her family. Their faces when she told them were priceless. Makoto was very happy and Goro a mix of happiness and maybe that he couldn’t believe. He knew how sad never took a vacation before, and he knew how hard it is to gain some free hours, because he worked with her.  
She looked at her siblings (Goro was now heart adopted as one) and they were sleeping. Makoto had her head on his shoulder. Sae smiled, they were so cute that she just had to take a photo and put it as her wallpaper.

Goro felt someone touch his shoulder and when he looked it was Makoto, saying they had arrived. Nowadays he felt more like smiling, so he did without even knowing and went to help Sae took their suitcases. They arrived in Shizuoka!

They were all with bags, but Goro insisted that he would carry their suitcases. Even being himself now, that is very grumpy, he was still a gentleman like his mom taught him.   
On the way to the hotel, they could already see many traditional buildings surrounded by beautiful red and yellow flowers.  
He looked at Makoto and saw that she was taking photos. She noticed him and said, smiling “It’s for Haru, I bet she will like it.”   
Goro thought of how someday he wants to see a lotus flower.

The hotel wasn’t expensive, but was comfortable, in the traditional japanese style. When they arrived, the trio was already chatting about how everything was different and beautiful, and quickly arranged their clothes in the closet, to go to the bath. It was for men and women, so they were having fun.   
Makoto and Goro were using their hair as ponytail and Sae with a bun, and she joked that they were looking alike. Goro just said “I won’t deny that we are good looking.”  
“I never thought I would hear that from you.” Makoto said.  
“The hot water must be going to my head.” 

They agreed that in the first night they would dine at the hotel that had a restaurant, since the day was tiring. But it was a good choice, because Goro felt warm in his kimono, eating the rice, cabbage, soup and fried pork. The tea was also good, but he wasn’t a fan. He heard the girls giggling because of his reaction when drinking the tea.   
It was another signal that he was doing good in not hiding his emotions again. He always remembers his therapist in these times.

After that Sae made them revise everything they would be doing for the travel and it reminded Goro of Makoto when saying the plans for the Phantom Thieves. Somehow, they were starting to be good memories.  
And he wouldn’t admit it, at least not now, but he really liked having other people to think of everything for him. And that person being his past senpai Sae was much better.

When they went to sleep, Sae was already in her bed sleeping and Makoto called him. Their futons were next to each other so they could sit together while watching what she wanted to show. It was a compilation of cute and funny videos of dogs and she couldn't contain her giggles behind the hand. When he got comfortable next to her, she offered the other earphone and with him now laughing as well, she stopped countaining. They watched a bunch, laughed and cried a little before Sae suddenly caught the cellphone without even looking and scold them. They immediately went to sleep.

On the second and third days they went to the beach. The water was so transparent, much more than the one of Tokyo. Goro went to Tokyo's beach many times and at least put his feet, the time of his date with Ren, but never got to the point of swimming.   
In one of the days they had lunch there. It was with the vision of the ocean, some crabs, the sun and two women that he loved and that he had a huge space in their hearts as well. So, the food was nothing like the ones in Tokyo when he was a detective prince, but was way better.  
Swimming in the ocean wasn't like he imagined. He thought it had nothing special, that it was just like any other pool, but the waves pushing and pulling him, the sand where he was always jumping and the warm water made him chuckle. Makoto was trying to get rid of a seaweed in her bikini.  
“Goro, don’t laugh!”  
“Hm? Ah, I’m not laughing at you I’m-”  
In that exact moment, he felt a splash of salt water on his face. He sputtered and his shocked expression made Makoto laugh as well.   
“Yes? Don’t laugh at me either!”  
He splashes his sister with more strength than her. It made her wish for revenge get her better side and she started a non-stop shooting of splashes.  
“Hey, what are you two laughing so much?”  
Sae was relaxing under the Sun, with dark sunglasses. And now she was looking at them, smiling but with her always strong aura.  
They both stopped right at this moment.  
“I don’t know Sae, why don’t you come here?”  
Goro knew they both knew his devilish smirk.  
“Yes sis, we will show you.”  
“Ah, better not, I prefer to stay here eating the gyoza I just bought.” She pointed at the small box of plastic with the food and smirked, going away.  
“No sis!”  
They both went running after her.

The three also went to a bridge near the ocean, where it was possible to see mountains and where it was cut with the setting Sun. Makoto had the idea of taking photos of them, and Goro noticed how they were smiling, included him. His heart got warm.

On the third day they went to a famous noodle restaurant, and Goro got his eyes wide, from how good it was.   
“This is delicious! I was right in choosing this restaurant, even being small.”  
“It’s really good! I wish I had space for more.”  
While his sisters were talking, Goro took a photo of the food. When they looked puzzled at him, he got a little embarrassed, saying: “It’s for Ryuji.”  
He received two happy smiles from them.  
And some minutes after, a text: “Bro, I never thought I would receive a noodle photo from you, it looks good!” And a emoji with heart eyes.

In all these days the dine food also made him very happy, to experiment such different tastes and share it with his family.   
In all these days, he texted and sometimes called Ren, saying how he was liking there, the funny things they were doing, and say “I miss you”s and “I love you”s.   
And in all these days, it was like a sleepover when in the end he laid his head on the pillow, smiling.

On the last day, Sae woke them up earlier, even if they both said they had an alarm and she deserved to sleep. They were going to walk to the flower fields and temples. Even the travel there on the train had beautiful views, and the three were happily looking at it.  
When they arrived, the family was surprised at how huge the field was. The nice lady talked about the story, let them smell and take photos (which they took, while laughing) and Sae bought a paint for their house. Makoto sent a photo she sneakily took of Goro standing around the flowers, with the Sun making his soft brown hair, a more golden color.

They prayed at the huge temples and after lunchtime, it was time to go to a small house with traditional mochi. The owner was very nice and taught how they make it. Goro found the mochi very soft and smooch. Sae caught him staring at the soft ball and showed to Makoto. They were both chuckling, and he blinked, wondered how he thought five minutes only about one mochi. His sisters laughed, after he said that.

Sae said she also got a last time surprise that she saw at the hotel, they would walk at the mountain where they could see Mount Fuji. Goro was so happy he couldn’t contain his smile. His true smile, he noticed again.  
It was in the afternoon when they went to the top and contemplated Fuji-san. Or Fuji-chan, like Makoto called it.  
“Goro, are you crying?”  
She surprised him with the question. “N-No of course not!”  
They both stared at him with daring eyes. While, seeing that he had no chance, just rolled his own and answered. “O-ok, I’m just happy with this travel to have you both.” He said it very quietly, but they listened and said “Awn” at the same time.   
He felt his sisters hug him and smiled.

Before sleeping, they found the ping pong table and the aura got tense between the three competitive siblings. So much that it scared the other guests, but they were smiling and having fun.

After arranging their futons, Goro sent a text to Ren: “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”  
He got an answer right after.  
“I always can’t wait to see you <3”  
“What?”  
“Sorry, I think I’m sleeping.”  
“Go to sleep. I love you <3”  
“Love you <3”  
He smiled.

When they were on the train back, the chat was joyful, about all the things they saw and will miss, how they could try to replicate the food but Goro will just watch because he had to learn how to cook before. He pouted while they laughed.  
And once again Sae saw her siblings sleeping, Goro with his head on Makoto’s shoulder.  
Goro was having very nice dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you leave kudos and comments, I will be happy :D


End file.
